An Author?
by digidestined7
Summary: Sorry. I uploaded the fic while my sister was still logged in. Anyways, it's a Takari with a little bit of my humor. Hey! For once there's no Davis bashing!


Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Guess What? It's my birthday on the 4th of January! Thinking of this I was inspired to make this fic. I'll try to make it short but not toooo short. 

IMPORTANT! This has nothing to do with my other fics.

RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!

"OK class you're dismissed" said TK's math teacher.

_Finally! I thought that class would never end! But at least I can go see Kari now._ Thought TK as he ran to his locker.

Let me back you up on what has been happening in the past.

TK and Kari have been dating for approximately 3 weeks.

Davis is not giving up and keeps on trying to go out with Kari.

The Digimon Emperor is still evil.

Everybody is 12 except for TK who is 13.

Matt's band is touring Japan

There is probably more but I can't think of anything else.

There was only one period left in the day and luckily for TK it was gym. (Or PE if you prefer.). He always liked PE because the cheerleaders (or whatever Kari does) come into the gym to watch the boys play basketball. The season was just about to start so the coach was always they're reminding the players of how to do this or that properly. Hey, lets face it. Everybody gets sloppy after the off-season. (I play baseball. My team always sucks at the beginning and is awesome towards the end. Why? The evilness of the off-season gets to them.). Anyways,…… the period passed quickly and school was out for the rest of the day. 

TK met with Kari at his locker.

"Hi!" she said as TK gave her a light kiss on the cheek. She only blushed slightly because she had gotten used to it.

"I've got something to tell you," said Kari

"Let me guess," said TK "Your birthday is in a week,"

"How'd you know?" she questioned

"How could I forget?" replied TK

"Good question," said Kari as they both laughed

TK walked Kari home then he went to his own apartment. On the way he was thinking what to get Kari.

_I've been thinking for a while of what to get her but I haven't found anything that would be perfect enough for her._

I don't blame him for not knowing what to get her. He couldn't know! Even I don't know what she will get! I'm trying to figure this out as I go along.

TK fumbled for his key as he approached his door. He slid the key into the lock, turned but it didn't open!

"Why won't it tu-" he then realized he was using his bike lock key.

"How was school?" asked his mom as he entered their apartment.

"Boring as always except for PE. That was exhausting," he replied

"Old coach drill'n you to hard?" said a familiar voice behind him.

TK spun around and was staring into another blonde's eyes.

"Matt!" exclaimed TK

"Hey bro!" said the older brother as he dragged in lots of bags. "I'm glad you made it Matt. I was starting to worry," said the mom

"I'd never let you down," said Matt

"C'mon bro I'll show you your room!" said TK

Matt got to his room unpacked and rested. Then Mrs. Takaishi called to everyone that supper was ready.

************************************************

"Hey Matt let's go talk I my room," suggested TK

"Sure. Be right there! Thanks for the great supper mom!" said the blonde as he ran off.

"Your room is messier than mine was! Hey! I s that your own computer?" asked Matt

"Yep," replied TK "So how's the band?"

"It's doing great!" replied Matt " Your a lot older than when I saw you last. Any girls hanging off you yet?"

"Most of the school's girls," replied TK

"You've taken after your brother," said Matt

"Don't flatter yourself," said TK dryly

"Whatever," said Matt "So, is there anyone special that you have your eyes on?"

"Well I guess you could say that but to put it to you straight I'm dating Kari," TK said the last words shyly and blushed a bit

Matt fell over laughing but then he saw an angry look in TK's eyes and immediately calmed down.  
"Sorry I'm OK," he said " Its just that I always thought you two would find each other I just never expected it this soon. You two aren't even teenagers yet! You're 12-"

"13," TK interrupted " and Kari is turning 13 I a week,"

Matt didn't know what surprised him more TK dating Kari, or the fact that he had forgotten his brother's 13th birthday. He frantically tried to change the subject.

"A week. Hmmmm… What are you getting her?" asked Matt

"I don't know but the author just decided what he was going to get me get her," replied TK

"Author?" Matt was puzzled "We're in a story? TK have you flipped your lid or have I not known something about my life?" questioned the blond.

"We ARE in a story. The author's name is ______ ___ a.k.a. digidestined7 and a bunch of other stupid screen names," answered TK

"This is weirding me out," stated Matt "Let's just forget that there are people controlling our lives and get on with this Fan Fiction," he suggested

"Sure," agreed TK "Anyways… I don't know what to get Kari," said TK in a shameful tone

"Don't worry. You have a week and that's a lot of time to decide what to get your girlfriend," Matt snickered at the mention of the word as TK then walloped Matt with a pillow.

"That's it!" Said Matt as he grabbed his own

The brothers battled for a while when Matt got an idea.

"AWWWOOOOOOGGGGAAAA!!!!" Matt exclaimed then looked at himself, greatly puzzled.

"I hate to mention it but I think the author is making me do weird things!" guessed Matt

"Isn't that how you always act?" laughed TK

"Haha, verrry funny bro. I know what to do for Kari's birthday!" he explained

"Tell me your plan or I'll wack you again," joked TK

"With only a week it'll be tight but we can pull it off," said Matt as he started to explain his plan.

OK!!! So far so good! You'll find out the plan later in the fic. I'd make it longer but it's the 3rd so I really must finish the fic so I can post it tomorrow on my birthday.

***********************************************

The week dragged on till finally… no not the mysterious birthday gift would be unveiled but TK got a simple e-mail. But not just _any e-mail. This was a special e-mail encrypted in a special code that not even Bill Gates himself could crack! OK, so maybe it isn't encrypted that securely. FINE! OK, OK, it's not encrypted at all! But it is very important. It was from Matt that the last anonymous person had just done something anonymous in an anonymous place and had agreed to their anonymous plans._

(Lots of anonymouses I know.) 

_Good! Thought TK __everything is ready and Kari's birthday is tomorrow. _

The plot thickens… (I know there isn't much of a plot.)

*****************************************

"TK where are we going?" asked Kari for about the 7th time

"I told you I can't tell you," replied TK

They walked for a while but eventually approached the destination. A hotel. The two teens entered and TK led Kari to the _____ room but covered her eyes. TK took his hands off her eyes and instructed her to open her eyes. She did as told but couldn't see anything.

"TK! Where are you? This isn't funny!" Kari yelled out to the darkness

The lights flashed on which momentarily blinded the girl.

As you might have already guessed after her eyes had adjusted she saw all the digidestined, and heard them all yell Surprise! 

She was thrilled to see everyone here at once. She went through the digidestined thanking them for this surprise but she was trying to find a certain person. She yelped in surprise when somebody layed a hand on her shoulder.

"My, aren't we jumpy today," laughed TK

"I didn't sleep well," explained Kari as she turned around to look at her boyfriend who was staring right into her eyes.

"You planned all this didn't you?" she asked

"Actually the author planned it and relayed the idea to Matt," explained TK

"Oh, OK," said Kari

"You know about this author thing too????!!!!!" exclaimed Matt

"Who doesn't?" replied Tai

"Why do I always find these things out last?" Matt whined

They all laughed and as everyone started their conversations from where they left off. TK turned to Kari.

"This is like a birthday present from all of us. You know how little we all get together these days," stated TK "But I wanted to get you something special. Here's your present from me," he said as he reached into his pocket and withdrew with a card in his hand.

He handed the card to Kari. She opened it and read what was inside.

She smiled at him because of the poem he had written on the card.

"Of course I do. I will forever and always," she said with a huge smile.

"Happy Birthday love…"

Here is what was written on the card:

_Kari you are the one that I love,_

_You are like a heavenly being_

_Who's come from above_

_ _

_We have been friends,_

_For some time now,_

# I want to say I love you

_But I just don't know how_

_ _

_When I have enough courage_

_To you I will come_

_To tell you that,_

_You are the only one_

_ _

_You were always there for me_

_And you know I am here for you_

_I hope that you love me because_

_I love you…_

_ _

Isn't that a sweet poem? I wrote it myselfJ! Anyways this is based loosley on a true story. Extemly loose. It is based on my birthday. Today (Jan.4th 2001). I turn 13 but I'm not a girl, I'm not a digidestinedL, and I am not controlled by an author. So is only 1 thing we have in common. Oh well. Thanks all you dedicated Takari fans!

(I know there wasn't much of a plot in the story but I had to do something for my birthday.)


End file.
